O Vagalume
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Como um bicho minúsculo pode fazer você esquecer dos seus problemas...


**O Vaga-lume**

Eu tinha acabado de fechar meu note book e ido deitar. Estava lá, deitada, olhando pro teto, entre lágrimas, ouvindo música, pensando na vida, nos meus problemas... Sabe, coisas que garotas costumam fazer quando são infelizes. Ah, pois é lá estava eu, encarando o teto, quando algo brilha. Brilha. Brilha. Brilha de novo. Eu vou seguindo seus movimentos, já certa de que é um vaga-lume. Ele deu um vôo extenso, fazendo círculos no ar, e eu sorri. Ele se debatia contra o vidro, tentando sair do quarto.

Suspirei.

- Hei amiguinho... – Eu sussurrei. – Não seria legal você fazer companhia para mim, hein?

Realmente, acho que eu estava carente. Ele apenas continuou se debatendo no vidro da janela. Lembrei-me que ele não iria querer ficar comigo, ele era um ser vivo, da natureza. Merecia a liberdade. Fiquei observando-o alguns minutos, querendo ajudá-lo, mas com muita preguiça para fazê-lo.

- Vamos lá, Tenten. – Falei para mim mesma, e antes que percebesse, tinha esquecido meus problemas. Estava mais preocupada com aquele solitário vaga-lume, que se debatia na janela de meu quarto. Levantei-me, não sabia direito o que fazer. Ele estava alto demais para eu alcançar, acima da minha cama, e já passava da meia noite. Céus, eu tinha ficado duas horas chorando? Acendi a luz para ver sua forma. Ele era só um inseto, afinal. E eu era uma humana, bem maior que ele. Tive que repetir isso mentalmente algumas vezes.

Estava com medo de me abaixar. Olhei para o vaga-lume como se ele fosse um inimigo, e me abaixei lentamente para pegar minha "arma", que na verdade, era minha pasta amarela, que eu sempre carregava para o colégio. 16 anos e com pastas amarelas... Céus. Pareço uma criança, talvez? Bem... Minha pasta era bonitinha. E tinha adesivos da Pucca e do Garu e coisas como "I Love Rock!" ou "I Love Punk"... Ok, porque eu estou dizendo isso? Vamos nos concentrar no vaga-lume! Então, peguei minha pasta e tirei folhas desnecessárias (leia-se: folhas novinhas que eu tinha comprado para o meu fichário, cheias de joaninhas vermelhas em um fundo preto e... Ok esqueça). Amassei uma das folhas e joguei no vaga-lume. Errei.

- Droga. – Falei. – Na próxima com certeza eu acerto. – Atirei outro papel e errei. – Droga, tenho que tomar cuidado pra não acordar ninguém. Jogue com menos força. Você não quer matar o bicho...

Atirei mais umas 20. Obviamente, eu podia ter usado o mesmo papel, mas para isso eu teria que ir até a "área inimiga" e salvar o papel amassado, jogado em cima de minha cama. Vai que ele se desequilibra do teto e cai na minha cabeça? Não era um bom horário para berrar como uma louca e acordar toda a família.

Peguei minha escova de cabelo e fiquei tentando acertá-lo. Uma hora, bati com força demais, sendo que meu teto é com forro (era forro o nome? Nem sei mais, é aquela coisa de plástico... Céus, e ainda digo que trabalhei por meio período numa loja de materiais de construção... Inadmissível) e tipo, bata nele e vai fazer bastante barulho. Então, eu parei por um momento, congelada. Mas só ouvi um ronco alto vindo do outro cômodo. Fitei o bicho mais uma vez. Nunca iria conseguir. Ele deu um rasante sobre minha cabeça, e depois outro. Eu ia morrer.

Até que, a luz (que não era a dele) veio, e eu me lembrei de uma coisa. Tinha um guarda chuva atrás do guarda-roupa.

- Ahá! Agora eu pego você! – Falei para ele, mas ele não pareceu estar nem aí, e começou a caminhar daquele jeito estranho, cheio de patas. Me fazia lembrar uma barata. Eca. – Peguei o guarda chuva azul e coloquei no meio de seu caminho, ele deveria estar se gabando e de olhos fechados, pois subiu sem pestanejar. Então, abri a porta de meu quarto e fiquei balançando o guarda-chuva. Quando percebi já estava cantarolando.

- Cai, cai balão, cai, cai, balão... – Eu estava murmurando. – AHÁ! – Gritei, alto demais. Dei uma porrada bem forte com a parte de trás do guarda chuva (onde ele não estava) e ele caiu no chão, e começou a andar. Olhei pra ele uma última vez, e corri para o quarto. Bati a porta com força demais. Apaguei a luz correndo e me joguei na cama. Fingi que estava dormindo enquanto ouvia os gritos de reclamação pela barulheira.

Se eu estivesse acordada as três da manhã, teria ouvido minha prima gritar por um tal bicho estranho ter entrado no seu quarto e tentado atacá-la com suas garras horrendas (isso era o meu querido amigo, vaga-lume).

Mas eu dormi logo depois de ter soltado ele. Mas antes de dormir, ainda sussurrei para mim mesma:

- Nunca pensei que vaga-lumes podiam ajudar a esquecer nossos próprios problemas...

E então, eu tinha deixado de chorar e dormido num sonho tranqüilo. Em que milhares de vaga-lumes-gente me pediam ajuda como desesperados e eu tinha que salvar um por um.

Cada sonho que a gente tem...

**Oi! :3 E aí povo? Como estão? *-* Espero que bem (: Essa fanfic é uma história verídica, vivenciada por ninguém menos que EU. Incrivelmente me deu uma criatividade louca depois que vi aquele vaga-lume, e deu nessa oneshot... **

**Beijinhos. Gostou, odiou, amou, achou péssimo? REVIEW O/**


End file.
